Naruto, You Need This!
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Ino imprinted on Naruto unknowingly. Now she tries to do anything she can to make him feel better, even if he does not like it. Contains Rape! I do not own Naruto.
1. Ino's Imprint

**Sup guys! Gotta new story where Naruto is our lovable rape victim again. Please review and let me know how ya feel. Chapter two coming soon! Enjoy!**

Ino Yamanaka flopped down onto her bed. She was extremely tired. Her blue eyes closed for a minute, sleepily. She sighed. "Hmmm, another day, another mission." She layed back onto her bed as she over thought her day.

Today, she had her first all girl mission squad. Her team consisted of her, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten. They were sent on a mission in which they had to attend a sleepover with the princess Neiku of the land of Butterflies. Tsunade insisted that it be them to go, not wanting to send any senior jounin kunoichi for a princess that was 18 and extremely shy. The girls rather enjoyed their mission and their stay. I mean, what girl wouldnt like to spend time riding horses, doing manicures, shopping for clothes, attending hot spas, and gossiping. And for free of charge as well.

Ino smiled as she closed her eyes. She thought that they had fun teaching the poor princess how to be a girly girl. She was almost as bad as Hinata with her shy ways. Especially when they had gossiped about boys. The Neiku had said that she never really had many images of boys into her mind. She never even truly left the castle they resided in. The girls made it a mission in itself to explain to the girl on how boys acted and what they were like.

Ino sighed, too tired to think. She wanted to sleep so bad, but she figured that she should probably get into some comfortable clothes. She stood up, albeit sleepily. She walked down the upper hall of the Yamanaka clan manor, walking to the east to the bathroom. As she entered, she decided to look into the mirror. She grabbed her assets, groping and probing them. She smiled. 'Wow, im really filling out! I might have to get these clothes in a bigger size soon!' Ino thought giddily, happy that she was noticing the changes in her body.

She walked back to her room, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt. As she was about to unbutton the rest of her clothing, she heard a rustling sound outside of her window. "What is that?" She wasnt a stranger to staying home alone, but she was a stranger to strange noises outside of her window. She stopped trying to unbutton her shirt, walking over to the light switch that was by her door. She then flicked it, turning her light off. 'Wouldnt want to be caught so easily.'

She then walked over to her bed, laying on the satin sheets, legs propped up in the air as she layed flat onto her stomach. She put her head by the window above her bed and lifted the blinds slightly, not wanting the source of the rustling to go away. When she opened the actual window she almost regretted it. The cool air from earlier was turned cold, and it made the air feel very chilly. The cool air blew against her open cleavage and over her D-cup breast, making her slightly moan. 'Well I guess the wind isnt that bad.'

She looked out through the window and searched for anything that was making noise. Her eyes saw the village in front of her, searching through the various buildings and various closed shops. She looked left and down and up, looking for the source of the weird noise. She saw nothing. Then, looking to the right, her face contorted in confusion. A person was standing on her neighbors house beside her, his robe flapping in the wind. But thats not even the confusing part. The bright moon above shown down with light, allowing her to look at a couple of the mans features. Short spiky hair, tall, masculine build, shinobi sandals, and what she could guess was a headband, a shinobi headband. She knew this physique. Was he the- the fourth Hokage!?

The guy broke Ino out of her train of thought as he sat down onto the roof, folding his legs to his chest, wrapping his arm around them. He slightly turned his head in her direction, startling her. She then saw it, what made her remember the guys face. She smiled as she saw him. It was Naruto. He was on her neighbors house, looking across the village at the heads of Konoha's past and present Hokages. And he was wearing his robe that Tsunade had gotten him for Christmas.

Ino smiled. There he was. The guy that she had watched grow up so much. Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who was gonna be the next Hokage. Of course that was not exactly accurate to say since it was not said, but why not believe the guy? He was the most evolved of all of her friends that she had grown up with. She believed that he could do it if no one couldnt.

She was about to call his name, but the look on his face stopped her action. She looked at him and thought against it. Naruto had a look on his face. A look that didnt fit him in a million years. A look that she never wanted to see again. He had his head down, looking at his ankles, blue eyes looking like they were filled with tears waiting to drop. He was biting his bottom lip, which was quivering and trembling.

Ino froze. Was Naruto about to c-cry!? Naruto, the guy that could make demons feel at peace? Naruto, who smiled and gave a grin at every situation? Naruto, the hero of the leaf!? She couldnt believe what she was looking at. Was he depressed?

Naruto had absolutely no reason to feel sad. Not that she knew of anyway. 'I mean, what could he have in life that makes him sad?' Ino questioned, still surprised. Seeing Naruto cry is like seeing Neji cry, for different reasons but still. Then she thought about it.

Naruto Uzamaki. Born without any parents or even gaurdians. Born with people hating him because of the pain they recieved that came from within himself. Hated since before he could walk. Grew up with no friends. Grew up with no hope. Grew up to constant insults and emocional and physical pain. A stark contrast to her life. She expierienced a mothers warmth. He did not. She was breast fed. He was not. It was decided from the start that she would be a great kunoichi. His future had no tales. And yet they became friends, even though their past differ substantially. Sometimes it felt that the only things keeping the boy going was his drive to become Hokage and his friends.

Ino looked up a minute later only to realize that she was crying. Hot tears were streaming out of her face, the evidence that she shared Naruto's pain. But she didnt understand! She had never even been through half of what Naruto had faced, yet she felt the same sadness. What was happening to her? She looked at Naruto to find him laying back, staring at the moon, blue eyes slightly teared.

Ino wiped her face. She didnt know what it was, but she wanted to hold Naruto so bad right now. She always had a thing for Naruto, dated back to his promise to Sakura. He had stolen her attention and she took interest in him. Now it was more like an urge to help him through pain. She stood up, ready to use her new jutsu to lure him to her. She wanted him. He needed her.


	2. Luring Naivity

**Hey guys! Another chapter. Please review. I am but a sniveling, sad author. Also, wouldve posted earlier, but just came from martial arts. Sorry. Please, enjoy!**

Ino extended her hands into the desired seal, ready to use her Body Control Jutsu in order to lure Naruto through her window. But as she did this, she kinda felt bad. She knew what she was about to do. She knew that Naruto was most likely a virgin, along with herself. She wanted to show as much passion as possible. I mean, what was so passionate about controlling your future lovers mind in order to make him have sex with you? Not only that, but she wanted to give him somewhat of a choice, knowing that he probably still had a thing for Sakura. She didnt want to seem like a monster who rapes poor genin, no matter what the age difference was.

"Naruto!" Ino called out, opening the window just a tad bit more, wanting him to see it was her. Naruto immediately turned to look, caught off gaurd by the sudden shout. As he looked at the figure in the window, he smiled slightly.

"Oh, its you Ino-chan. Back from your mission so soon?" Naruto asked, seemingly normal again.

Ino blushed deeply, mouth open to form an "0". She looked at Naruto in surprise, only barely comprehending what he had asked. He had called her "chan". Naruto Uzamaki, the boy who always skipped formalities. And the way he said it. So sweet. She'd have to pay him back for that one. Make sure he had touched every part of her body.

"Yes Naruto-kun. The mission went quite well." Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "But why are you out here in the cold? And by yourself as well?"

Naruto wrapped his robe around him tighter, as if forgetting it was cold outside. "Oh. Well my apartment is getting a little remodelling at the moment. Tazuna is in town and he insisted, saying that he owed me his service for saving his village a few years back." Naruto sighed and shook his head while smiling. "He insist that it is the only way he could leave me alone."

Ino's eyebrow quirked up in confusion and curiosity. "Sooooo, where are you staying till then?" She had hoped he wasnt staying anywhere, knowing that'd make her plan easier.

"Well, do you remember Nakota Yukashi from the academy days? Well, she invited me to live with her a few days." Naruto said, rubbing his neck.

Ino scoffed. "You mean that girl that was always trying to bullySakura and I? Your gonna spend the next few days at her house?"

Naruto sensed a tad bit of anger in Ino's tone. "Whats wrong with her?"

Ino looked at Naruto shocked. "Whats wrong with her? Naruto, if you go and stay with her, she'll probably try to bed you in a minute." Ino said, a little pissed. Nakota always said that she'd get at Naruto one day, him being a hero and all. She also said that she'd never settle for less when it came to losing her virginity. And Naruto was far from less.

Naruto looked at Ino in a cute and confusing look. Ino's tight entrance began to get wet at Naruto's cute innocent look. 'I swear. If I get him to come in, he probably wont like me any more. The things I will do.' Ino bit her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together.

"Ino, what do you mean she wants to 'bed' me? Is that bad? I mean, I am spending the night in her house. A bed would be nice." Naruto said, totally oblivious.

Usually Ino would frown upon an oblivious boy. But Naruto, she had to have. To fuck. Now. Right now.

"Never mind that Naruto. Its cold out there. Why dont you come in a while?" Ino said, smiling.

"Well, okay I guess. I-Ino? Ya sure?" Naruto asked, pulling at his robe slightly.

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" Ino didnt understand.

"Well, I was given the notion that you didnt really like me a whole lot." Naruto said as he blushed slightly.

Ino felt a pang of hurt hit her heart. 'Na-Naruto thinks I dont really like him? When-how-where did he ever figure that?' She was saddened at the realization. Come to think of it, letting him in from the cold was probably the best thing she had ever done for him. And even that would be tainted, seeing as though she only did it because she wanted to give to him what she 'thought' would make him happy. She felt a couple tears stream through.

"Well Ino, ill be down in a jiffy!" Naruto voiced, happy that Ino was being kind to him. He jumped from the roof to the ground, walking up to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, playfully ringing the door bell while smiling up at Ino, who he noticed wasnt at the window anymore. Ino opened the door, making the bell on it ring. She smiled at Naruto, who looked at her red eyes.

"Ino, are you okay? Did something hurt you?" Naruto said as he saw her shirt slightly wet from tears.

"Oh, nothing Naruto. Its just that the cold makes my eyes water sometimes." Ino explained, lying.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Oh."

Ino then opened the door wider, allowing him access to get in. Naruto smiled as he looked around. Everything was so pretty. He couldnt believe the amazing smell either. As he was looking around and enjoying the scent of flowers, Ino had closed the door and was walking halfway up the steps as she called Naruto's name.

"Oh, guess I wandered off. Coming." Naruto ran to meet Ino, walking up the steps. As he entered the Yamanaka's hallway, he gasped. "Wow! Ive never been in a clan manor before. So many rooms."

Ino smiled, happy it exceeded his expectations. She only ever let girls into her house, being the one to host any and almost every sleep over. She grabbed Naruto's hand and led him into her giant room, flicking on the lights. She heard Naruto gasp at the size and beauty of her room. "I know right. It amazes me sometimes too."

Naruto gawked at the purple colored walls, the purple colored dresser, the purple colored carpet, drapes and even her queen sized bed was purple, the sheets and comforter looking extremely made up and inviting. "Woah Ino. Youre room is awsome!" Naruto had never been into a girls room before, and he was impressed to say the least.

"Thanks Naruto. Well go on, have a seat on the bed." Ino couldnt help but get excited as she said this. She had a boy in her room, on her bed, completely cute and naive. And she was so glad she had spoke up to him before he left the roof.

Naruto sat down, the bed giving him a significant amount of bounce as he sat. He smiled and laid his head down as his legs dangled off of the side. It was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt. He laid there for at least 6 minutes, not realizing he had fallen asleep as he awoke. But when he opened his eyes, he gasped.

By the rooms door, sexily walking over to him, was a half naked Ino Yamanaka, clad in a bra that held her Large but perky D-cup breast and panties that hugged her waist and her crotch, showing off her proof that she, too, was a natural blonde. They were purple like everything else in her room. She had her eyes slightly glazed over, hips moving side to side as she approached him. Her bottom lip was being chewed sexily, making Naruto quiver for a split second.

"I-Ino, what are you doing!? I mean its your room but-!" Naruto was shocked. He could see every curve on Ino's body and saw that her panties were slightly wet in the front. Ino just kept walking to him, smiling now.

"Naruto." She said sweetly, in an 'duh' like tone. "This is what I wear to bed." She said, actually telling the truth for once. "As a matter of fact, why dont you come up out of your clothes as well." Ino said, smiling a little.

Naruto looked at Ino, scared. "What! Ino, I dont think that would be really necessary." Naruto had remembered the last time that he had been naked in front of Ino. She had pounded him into next week.

"Its okay Naruto. Come on, its kinda hot in here. Just take off a few things will ya? Here, ill help you." Ino then reached out and grabbed Naruto's robe, tugging at it. Naruto snatched away and scooted back on the bed.

"Its alright Ino. Ill manage with the heat. Better than staying outside in the cold right?" Naruto gave a nervous grin. He didnt want Ino to see his body. He never wanted anyone to see him really. He wasnt like his pervy sage sensei, who would delight at being noticed.

"No. Take them off Naruto." Ino demanded, pulling his legs and getting between them. She couldnt take anymore of the back talk. She needed this. He needed this.

"Ino, what are you-ungh!" Naruto moaned and groaned as he and Ino's crotchs collided. Ino grabbed his pants and tried to pull them off, but Naruto thrashed about. Ino got angry and seperated. As Naruto got up and fell of the bed, Ino put her hands into the desired seal. As Naruto made his way to the door, Ino shouted her jutsu.

"BODY CONTROL JUTSU!" All was silent. Naruto stopped walking. "Turn to me." Naruto's body turned on its own.

"How, what!?" Naruto blurted, at a lost for words.

"Come here Naruto." Ino said, sternly. Naruto's body walked forward, against his will.

"Body Control Jutsu complete."

**Next chapter rape!**


	3. Two Virgins

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately. I had to study for so much shit before the break that I didnt have time to do anything. I couldnt even train this week! WTF!? But hey, im back and better than ever. So please, ENJOY!**

Naruto began to get extremely scared as his body involuntarily walked over to Ino. She was looking over at him with half lidded, lust filled eyes. He couldnt even move his fingers.

"Ino! What are you doing!?" Naruto screamed, not used to being controlled while still concious. He began to look at her angrily.

Ino just reached up and wrapped her arms around the poor blondes neck. She leaned forward and put her forehead to his. "Naruto. Right now, your under my new and improved Body Control Jutsu. I recently developed it and havent had much practice with it. Truthfully, I only have 10 minutes of control before you get loose, so ill make the best of it." Ino said, pecking Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Make the best of what!? Ino, what the hell are you talking about!? Let me go!" Naruto shouted. Ino looked into Naruto's eyes, confused.

"Naruto you-you dont know what I'm talking about?" She couldnt believe it. She took a couple steps away from a confused Naruto. "Bu-but you hung out with Jaraiya so much. Surely you two wouldve talked about sex?"

Naruto gave her another confused expression. "What does that mean?" He asked, so naive that Ino quivered with lust.

Ino knew that it wasnt anything she could say to him. While away for three years, he didnt have the chance to take the Safe Sex course of ninja training that the she and the others took. It finally occured to her that she was dealing with the most beautiful, naive, kind-hearted dobe in all the land. It made her extremely careful of her next action. What she was about to do to him was sacred.

"On the bed, hands above your head." Ino demanded. Naruto's body did just that, crawling onto the bed and lifting his hands until they hit the corners of her headboard. As this happened, Ino walked to her bed and looked up under it, pulling out a box. She placed the purple box on the bed.

"Ino, please!? Just tell me what you're about to do to me!" Naruto shouted, blue eyes staring into hers. She licked her lips. She then proceeded to take out chakara restraints. They resembled handcuffs, but were really used for uncooperative patients at the hospital.

She layed the four pairs of cuffs down, looking back up at Naruto. Naruto turned his head. Ino crawled up to him and straddled his hips. Naruto wouldnt look at her. Ino grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up past his waistline. "Naruto." No reply. "Naruto, look at me."

Naruto's head turned against his will, looking at Ino. His eyes were glued to hers. He felt Ino grind into his waist, making him bite his lip in nervousness. He looked at her in a look that was confused at her actions. She slowly lifted up his shirt above his head, getting it off slowly. She threw it to the side, looking at his abs in surprise.

Ino gawked. Now she had seen some pretty impressive abs and chests, but this was amazing. She thought that magazines and shinobi work had prepared her for the bodies she would see. But boy was she wrong. Naruto had a fucking 8-pack! With duck wings! She only saw those types of bodies if they were photo shopped!

Ino couldnt take it anymore. She leaned down and savagely began to kiss and nip Naruto's abs and pecs. She took her tounge and ran it all over the boys body. Naruto's virgin moans seemed to excite her and egg her on.

"I-Ino, ungh! St-stop doing that ungh,aah, uuhm!" Naruto moaned, these feelings and sensations very foreign to him. He had never expected to do this in his life. Though he had always hit on Sakura and had feelngs for Hinata, he had never expected to do anything with a women. He wanted to be Hokage, and being with a women would seemingly slow him down and endanger lives. He was, quite frankly, thinking about joining the monks. But this was a whole new feeling to him. It felt so wrong but also good.

Ino smiled up at Naruto and went higher, licking and kissing and biting at Naruto's neck. If Naruto was moaning then, he was screaming now. His body was writhing in pleasure. 'He has a g-spot too!?' Ino thought. She pulled away from Naruto, leaning back to a sitting position on his hips. She immediately knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She came at the sight of a sweaty and panting Naruto, cheeks flushed and blushing, mouth open to form an "0". She wished she had a camera. He looked so wanton and ready, even if he wasnt. She felt her cum seep through her panties and leak onto Naruto's abs, pooling into his open belly button. She recovered herself quickly, leaning back up, only to feel Naruto's hard length pressed up into her panty-clad pussy lips. Ino looked at Naruto, who was blushing.

"If you leave it alone it'll go away. It does this all the time when im sleep." Naruto said, blushing furiously. He squirmed under Ino's open-mouthed stare.

Ino looked at Naruto unbelievably. "Naruto you've...never relieved yourself!?" She couldn't believe it. Him being a virgin was an A+. But him never having came before! Naruto was a fucking Saint!

Naruto didnt have any time to react as Ino grabbed the chakara cuffs and put them around his wrist. "Ino, what are you-Aah!" Naruto cried out as Ino's soaked arousal grinded harshly against his hard cock.

Ino cuffed Naruto's arms together with both cuffs, then tied it around her bed post. Naruto tried to move his hand but couldnt. Ino then moved lower on Naruto's body, kissing and licking and biting on every thing she made contact with. Naruto moaned and squirmed. His feet kicked below him.

"Straighten your legs Naruto." Ino commanded, the jutsu he was in making him do as she said. Ino then crawled lower, licking her tounge into Naruto's cum covered belly button.

"Uuhm! Ino!" Naruto moaned out. He was sweating and was feeling hard at the intersection due to Ino's tounge making his body her personal playground.

Ino moaned at the taste of her own cum and the taste of Naruto's delicious belly button. She moved lower and grabbed the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Ino, please!? Not like this! Not that!" Naruto pleaded. He had gotten ahold of pervy sages book once. After reading the contents, he paled and didnt talk to his sensei for at least a week. So when Ino grabbed his pants, he knew what she wanted to do.

Ino leaned up and looked at Naruto. She put her nose to his and gave Naruto the most passionate and caring kiss that he ever had in his life. She moaned into his mouth and licked at his pearly white teeth, begging for entrance. Naruto opened up in surprise and Ino plunged forward, whirling her tounge on his. She wrestled her lovers tounge, easily gaining dominance. Naruto moaned and gave in to the kiss.

Ino heard Naruto groan and saw his eyes close slowly, a sign that she was killing him from lack of breath. She leaned up and kissed his lips, seperating and breathing hard.

"Naruto-kun, ill make sure you enjoy this. Please, just one time. If you dont like this then ill stop." Ino said sweetly.

Naruto began to get angry with her. "Ino, no! You cant do this to me! This is non consensual!" Naruto said.

Ino began to get angry at Naruto. "So your basically saying you wont cooperate!?" Ino asked angrily.

Naruto was just as angry. "Thats exactly what im saying! I wont let you do this to me willingly!" he said angrily.

And to make matters worse and add to Ino's anger, the jutsu that she had cast upon Naruto wore off as soon as she had begun her statement. Naruto began to kick and squirm, free from the jutsu. Ino tried to grab his feet, but they kicked too fast. One particular foot hit her square in the jaw, knocking her off of the bed.

Naruto stopped kicking, trying to lean up too look at Ino. "Ino? Are you okay?" he asked, scared he truly hurt her. As if to answer his question, Ino stood up slowly, head downcast. As she lifted her head up, a long trail of blood seeped down from the left corner of her lips, dripping from her chin to her purple carpet. Her eyes held anger, unparalleled.

Naruto grew frantic he had truly hurt her. He never even touched Ino before, let alone hurt her. "Ino, im so sorry!" Naruto spoke.

Ino snarled at him, feral. Without warning she grabbed Naruto's pants and tugged them off, throwing them to the side. She then grabbed his boxers, ripping them off with the strength of a kunoichi, freeing his large 9 inch cock.

As Naruto was about to say something, Ino grabbed the cuff and cuffed his legs to the beds footboard. She then ripped off her bra, releasing her large D-cups. She then grabbed her panties and tossed them to the side as well, ripping them apart. As she looked into Naruto's blushing face, she hopped onto him, making him groan.

"You wanna hit me ya little fuck!? Huh!? Fine then! Passionate isnt my forte anyway!" Ino said, grabbing Naruto's swollen cock and pumping it. Naruto cried out like the virgin he was, squirming and moaning. "Such a fat cock on a cheer boy. And you never came before!" Ino said much too Naruto's misery.

"I-ungh-Ino! Ungh-stop!" Naruto screamed.

Ino kept sucking, moaning all the while. She slowly pulled away, sucking at the head. "Damn Naruto! What kind of soap do you wash with!? Youre fuckng delicious!" she exclaimed, sucking harshly on his cock, getting 5 inches into her virgin mouth.

Naruto squirmed and moaned. "Ino stop! S-somethings coming! It hurts! Aaaaah! Aaaah!" Naruto screamed in pleasurable pain, cuertosy of his first ever orgasm.

Ino's cheeks bloated as Naruto a loose a torrent of cum as thick pudding, tasting as pudding as well. It spurted into her throat in waves, forcing her to swallow and spit some at simutaneously. At the end of the ordeal, Ino was teary eyed.

Naruto was in a land of pleasure, one he was scared to be in. To know that such pleasure was real was scary to him. He didnt notice it when Ino crawled up to his face and put her knees on either side of his face. He did come to when he smelled the sweet scent that emmitted from between her legs, and when said scent liquified and dropped onto his lips, making him lick at the sweet tasting liquid. He looked up into Ino's eyes, her large breast almost blocking out his view of her face.

"Thanks for the snack Naruto. Now its your turn. Eat!" Ino said before slamming her tight twat down onto Naruto's mouth.

Naruto squirmed as Ino slammed down her wet pussy, effectively soaking his mouth with that sweet juice. "Narutoooo!" Ino screamed as she felt his tounge uncerimoniously lick at her pussy lips. The foreign pleasure she recieved from his tounge was amazing!

Naruto stopped licking, seeing that it caused her pleasure. Ino grew desperate at the lack of his tounge.

"Naruto, please! If you do this ill un-cuff you! I promise!" Ino said, pinching at her pink nipples almost painfully. Naruto perked up at her words. She shook her head at him, letting him know that she told the truth.

Naruto plunged his tounge forward, licking into her tight pussy lips. Ino moaned and rocked on top of his virgin mouth. "Yeah, like that! Like when I kissed you! Whirl your tounge! Ooh your such a secret little slut! Such a skilled little tounge! You probably practice on those noodles you eat! Whirling your slutty little tounge on ramen the same way youre doing on my tight pussy!" Ino screamed out, bouncing up and down onto his mouth.

Naruto was thrown off by the name calling. Sure he practiced his tounge on ramen eating, but that was only because he was tired of the noodles dropping off of his tounge when he ate. That didnt make him a 'slut'. And to make matters worse, his cock was getting hard again due to Ino's moans and her taste, not to mention the fact that her tight entrance was clenching on his tounge.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Im cumming Naruto!" As soon as Ino said that, she released half a pint of cum onto Naruto's mouth. Naruto had his mouth open, drinking her essence. He wanted to be let go, and drinking her cum would allow him to go if he did it right.

Ino went faint as the world slowed down and she came her heart out, head laying on the headboard as she watched Naruto choke and cough on her cum. "Yeah Naruto-kun! Swallow every drop of it!" Ino yelled.

After a while Naruto finished his meal of cum and layed back, breathing hard. "So-Ino. C-can I go now?" Naruto breathed out.

Ino looked at him. "Sure." Ino said, smiling. She then scooted down and planted her pussy onto his belly button.

Naruto smiled, happy she kept her word. Then he felt it. Ino grabbed his cock and began to thump her twat with it, moaning.

"Right after this Naruto. One more thing to do." Ino said.

Naruto moaned and looked at Ino in anger. "But you promised Ino! You said-!"

"I said that I would, but thats not my ninja way. I cant stick to my word." she said as she slowly inserted Naruto into pussy lips, moaning his name. His cock head bumped up against her pussy lips.

Naruto grew frantic. "Ino, no! It wont fit! Stop!" Naruto screamed.

Ino gritted her teeth as Naruto's cock stretched her out. "We'll make it fit. For love right?" Ino said, passionately kissing Naruto on the lips until his cock head hit her barrier.

Naruto grunted and grit his teeth. "Ouch! Its too tight!" Naruto spoke. He hoped Ino was not going to do it. But the look of lust and love in her eyes told him otherwise. 'Not like this!' Naruto thought, moaning into the kiss.


	4. Note Time Guys!

**Hey guys! Ippikki-Ookami here. As you all know, this is the part in the fic where I do an authors note based off of the reviewers thoughts, feelings, and ideas towards the fic. I answer questions, flames, and even request. So without further adue, LE GIT DI SHIT MANE!**

**1). So, a reviewer wanted to know if I should have Ino impale Naruto with a gode. To tell you the truth, one of my fellow authors also suggested it, and gave me a reason so good that I almost forgot that kinky things fuck up my phsyche! Almost. Ino just doesnt seem like a sadistic person to me. Maybe a fic in which Guren or Tayuya were to rape Naruto it would have PROBABLY persuaded me to, for the sake of angst. But other than that, cant do it guys. Ill be making more rape fics though, so its cool if you suggest it another time. THANKS THOUGH:-) !**

**2). I got a request in which Ino should mind control Naruto and have him fuck her doggy style. Its funny how folks think alike cause guess what? I was gonna do it anyway! And to be a good asshole ill do you one better. They're gonna try every position I can think of! In every hole on her body! In every location as well! At least until Naruto cant walk without cumming all over the place from sensetivity. And until he finds his love for Ino, which he has. Its just clouded by anger at first;-) .**

**3). Another reviewer said that I made Naruto a schoolgirl and that he is too naive. Le mi tell ya sum: I DIDNT DO SHIT TO 'IM!:-{} . Isnt that the Naruto we know? Not the schoolgirl as you poorly depicted him, but a little on the naive side? Yes, he's been around Jaraiya. But thats all the more reason for Naruto to want to be the 'complete opposite' of his sensei, the 'Pervy Sage'. Naruto sees how Jaraiya is treated by women when he becomes a perv, so he strives to not be like him. Like Goku and Master Roshi. Besides, who would do a rape fic in which Naruto is the victim if he would go APE SHIT for some pussy, even if its with a 'comely lass' like Ino? "Not I!" said the wolf.**

**Well, that concludes the note. Hope I had answers for ya. If not, PM me or leave a review and ill answer you in a chapter or two. AY! DAT SHIT RHYMED:-) !**

**Ill try to update more quickly also. You guys deserve it with all the feedback and whatnot. Gotta go guys. Ramen Noodles on the stove. Finna get da grubbin'.**

**Your favorite asshole(the one your cursing in your head right now saying "This sarcastic muthafucka here!"), Ippikki-Ookami.**


	5. Diving Into Foreign Treasure

**Hey guys. Its that asshole of a writer again here with another chapter. Just playing around but also serious about this chapter. That means that I wrote it in the car while bumpin Gucci and Chief Keef but still, here go the chapter. Please review. Flames are welcome, if you dont mind me being an asshole about it and sending you a PM or writing about you in future parts of the story. Well, ENJOY!**

Ino began to lower her hips onto Naruto's virgin cock. All the while she moaned into Naruto's mouth, revelling in the feeling of him doing the same. 'Gotta work through the pain. How is he this big!?' She thought as she almost got the head in. She knew Naruto was in the same pain as she was. She could feel the involuntary squeezing of her tight pussy around Naruto, and the groans everytime she squeezed even slightly.

She seperated her lips from Naruto, loving the sight of a long trail of saliva escaping their lips. "N-Naruto, ungh-I dont think it will fit naturally." Ino spoke, breathing hard. "Please, forgive me." She spoke, much to Naruto's confusion.

Naruto was about to ask her what she had meant, until he noticed Ino raising off of him. Just as he was about to rejoice, Ino slammed down with all her might, almost literally impaling herself onto Naruto's swollen length.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all one could here into the cold night as the two lovers screamed their lungs out. Ino stopped after a while, her hymen having been pushed and the only real pain came from Naruto's large girth.

Naruto on the other hand was screaming because in all his years of being a shinobi he had never known pain to his groin area, and Ino was so tight that he was slowly fading in and out of conciousness. His screams were muffled as Ino crushed her lips to his and plunged her tounge into his throat, trying to dull his pain. While he was grateful, it still didnt help the fact that she was the one who caused his pain. It was so wet and tight and warm that he couldnt dare seperate pain from pleasure.

Ino had recovered already. She was not in as much pain as before, but she knew Naruto was. "Are you okay Naruto? Our hips haven't even connected yet. How are you gonna feel when we get to that part?" Ino asked, angry that Naruto hasn't recovered like she had.

Naruto's only response was to keep on breathing hard. "Ino, please stop! It hurts!" He groaned, eyes slightly teary and stomach hurting, ceurtosy of a hurt cock.

Ino leaned down to his ear and put her arms around his head, hugging him to her. "We only got about 5 inches in. We need a couple more Naruto-kun." Ino said sweetly, kissing at the few tears he released from his eyes. Naruto knew that she wouldnt stop.

Ino kissed him and stuck her tounge into his mouth as she raised her hips some, barely able to get off of his cock anyway since it stretched her in all ways. Then she slammed back down, hard.

"OOOH!"

"UMM!"

Naruto and Ino cried out their pleasure in unison. Well Ino's pleasure. Naruto's whole cock was an angry red, with a large red ring around the area where Ino had stopped at. The pain and the pleasure of a hard cock. Ino fucking loved it.

She began to grind her wet twat onto Naruto's cock and kissed him at the same time. Naruto in turn began to moan and cry out, finally in pleasure. And after about one minute of Ino's ministrations, she felt Naruto's cock twitch angrily and expand.

"Uuungh!" Naruto moaned as he came into Ino's tight cunt, not lasting long because of his now pre-virgin actions with the blonde beauty.

"Oh fuck Naruto! You came in me!" Ino whined in anger, angry she might get pregnant. And then, as if to contradict her words, she came as well all over Naruto's large member, squeezing more cum from his cock slit.

"Ooooh fuck!" Ino screamed as she had the largest orgasm she ever had. She bounced on Naruto to get more of her cum to squirt out. Naruto had gained a 'fucked stupid' look as Ino emptied the contents of her twat upon him.

As her high calmed down, she laid her head on Naruto, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Ino breathed hard upon his sensetive neck, making him purr in his sleep. Ino was so persuaded to let Naruto sleep peacefully. That was until she felt his cock soften. She then came to a realization. 'We haven't even done much yet!'

Steeling her resolve against the cute, sleeping Naruto, Ino lifted her hips from his, retracting from his soft cock, only to brutally slam back down onto him.

Naruto's cock instantly went back hard as it graced Ino's womb, making the blonde shoot up and moan aloud.

"Fucking amazing Naruto-kun!" Ino moaned as she continually humped onto her lover, loving the feeling of his nine inch cock bumping up against her womb.

"Aah! Ino!" Naruto said as he was humped into the bed below by the blonde girl. And from the way that she was hurling obscenities at him, he must be really pleasuring her.

Ino reached down and grabbed Naruto's balls and squeezed them hard, making the boy cry out and writhe beneath her. She sucked on his neck, enjoying the moans from his open mouth.

"Oooh fuck! Yeah Naruto, moan for me! Moan for Ino-chan!" She scramed out, bouncing on him like a bull rider. And a bull it was. Naruto's cock was so swollen that it felt like it was twice as thick as when they started.

"I-Ino! Ungh-please st-stop! Not so-hard!" Naruto got out between ball-busting thrust as Ino practically tried to rip Naruto's cock off. To Naruto, it felt as if a person with no teeth was biting down on his cock with their gums. He could feel the wetness and how warm it was inside her. It felt good but painful. A little heaven, a little hell.

"You came in me! Do it again! It felt so good!" Ino screamed like a kinky schoolgirl slut, pounding her continuously squeezing cock upon him. Naruto just shook his head from side to side as Ino contorted around his cock, spilling juices into his open slit. As she did this, she bit into the juncture of his neck, muffling her moans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed and writhed uncontrollably as Ino punctured his skin with her teeth as she came around it. He continued to scream as he came involunarily into her womb, puncturing it in the matter.

As she felt her womb being punctured, Ino screamed louder as she had a double orgasm. She bit into Naruto harder and began to suck. As she did this, she felt her energy returning to her. Looking down at where she was biting into Naruto's neck, she saw a large dose of red chakara pooling into her mouth, blood running from Naruto's bite mark.

Naruto was feeling weaker by the second. It was like energy was draining from his body. He felt Ino raise from his chest and pant over his face, blood smeared along her mouth. He knew it was his blood. He laid there, panting heavily. He was glad it was over. Maybe now she would let him go.

But as Ino pulled up from him, Naruto paled. Her eyes were red. Not bloodshot red. Bit Sharingan red, in the pupil. Not only that, but she had three whiskers on each side of her face. Her features were rugged but still beautiful and feminine. She looked like a-a fox?

Ino rose up from Naruto as she looked into his eyes. "Why do I feel so refreshed?" She asked Naruto, who looked at her in surprised. "I mean I came at least four times, but I feel like I could do more." Naruto paled in realization. 'The Kyuubi!'

Ino grabbed Naruto's erection. "No. Like I really feel like I could do more." She said with a feral smirk as she raised his cock to her unused asshole. And just like the first time, she leaned down and kissed his lips as she tried to stick his head into her asshole.

Naruto paled as Ino kissed him. 'Oh no! This is tighter than her other one!' He thought. He began praying thatthis was just a genjutsu. Poor Naruto-kun.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	6. Kyuubi's Influence

**Sup guys. Me again. Got a new chapter for ya. I didnt proofread it so please, no smartass comments on how I mispelled or underspelled. Please. Well, ENJOY!**

Ino began to bruise up Naruto's lips with harsh kisses, trying to gain entrance. Naruto was trying to tell her something, but with her new energy boost all she wanted to do was fuck, fuck, fuck. She still had his erection in hand and was pushing it slowly into her unused ass. Naruto was whimpering at the sheer tightness. She let off of him for one second to groan through the slight pain. As soon as she did, Naruto shot up and began to speak frantically.

"Ino, this shouldnt happen! How the ungh!-how do you have the Kyuubi's chakara!? You should be dead!" He screamed out, trying to figure why this was happening. Ino only looked at him, eyes turning from blue to red.

Naruto paled as Ino's whiskers became more profound. She smirked a fox-like smirk. Naruto paled more. 'Is this what people feel like when they see me!?'

Before he could register, Ino began to speak. **"Hello brat."** she voiced. Naruto looked on in awe.

"Kyuubi!? What the hell is this!?" Naruto asked, anger in his voice. "I thought we were cool!"

Ino smirked wilder, canines grazing her bottom lip. **"Oh but we are. Its just this: you need to find a mate! All the years I spent increasing your hormones, only for you to neglect it like the stubborn kit you are! Now it finally hit you! With the chakara I have lent this human girl, she will not stop until it wears off, which wont be for a while." **The Kyuubi-controlled Ino spoke.

Naruto grit his teeth. "So your the reason Ino attacked me in the first place!" Naruto was showing his canines now.

Ino scoffed. **"As if. The girl has love for you that I cant tamper with in any way. Only through her physical contact with your body can I interact with her body. So, all being said, ENJOY!" **Kyuubi said through a smirk, dissapearing from Ino's features, only his chakara staying behind.

Naruto wasnt done with the fox, but Ino's eyes turned back to their original color. Ino's smile returned back to its pretty feature, calming Naruto's heart by a substantial amount.

Naruto began to get less frantic, but also more serious. "Ino, you gotta stop. Using that amount of chakara will result in severe skin damage and fatigue that could lead to a coma. You dont want that." He stated, looking into her eyes.

Ino only regrasped his erection and raised it to her hole. She then began to push forward again, forcing half of his cockhead into her ass. "I know Naruto. Your fox friend gave me this chakara because he supports my cause. Will you support my cause?" Ino gritted, forcing Naruto's head into her ass.

Naruto made no response. Ino knew she was gonna like anal. She knew because of the reaction she was getting from Naruto. He currently had his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, drool trailing from the corner of his lips and down his chin, pooling into the trench of his collarbone.

Naruto was releasing spurt after spurt of pre-cum into Ino's asshole. He couldnt take the tightness anymore. He guessed Ino didnt understand that he wasnt suppoed to fit into her, if the feeling of her ass trying to push him out was any indication.

Ino began to descend at an almost alarming pace upon Naruto's cock. "Fuuuuck Narutoooo! Shit you're big! Sakura and Hinata would be in a world of trouble dealing with this monster!" Ino said as the base began to slowly slide in. Large spurts of Naruto's pre-cum began to shoot back out of her ass, and Ino loved it. All her nerves working to push out the intruder in her hole.

Though Naruto looked like a zombie, eyes rolled back while he was moaning and drool trailing down his lips, he managed to blush at Ino's praise. To know that everygirl he liked would probably feel this way about him made him feel good, somewhat. His body twitched as he looked at his eyelids. The veins of his cock were being squeezed and the pleasure and pain he got from it was unbearable.

Ino's hand were planted onto his chest as she slid down slowly, 2 inches of cock to go. As she descended the last two inches of his cock, Ino began to feel her pussy flutter and convulse. Before she knew it she was screaming.

"Naruto! Fuck im cumming!" Ino shouted as her pussy let loose juices that slid from her twat down to Naruto's cock. As she came, her ass muscles squeezed Naruto painfully. "Yeah! So good!"

Naruto writhed below her and screamed as his cock spasmed inside of Ino's ass as he came gushes of pearly white cum into her. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! UUUUMMMMM!" Naruto moaned as his cum was forced from his cock. Ino had layed on his chest as the last two inches went into her butt, ceurtosy of the cum Naruto had spurt. Naruto felt as Ino's ass connected with his thighs.

Ino and Naruto's bodies glowed from sweat under the light of the moon. Ino leaned forward onto Naruto's chest and put her breast onto his open, panting lips. Naruto unconciously nipped at her right nipple, making Ino moan and suck at his neck. After a while of resting, Ino leaned back up and slowly rose her hands, which were in a seal.

"Wow Naruto. I dont think I have the right amount of nerves to bounce you. Thanks to your demon, I can use my jutsu and have you plow me instead." Ino said. "Body Control Jutsu!" The jutsu hit Naruto dead on, making his body stiffen. Seeing his body get hit with the jutsu, Ino bent over him and undid his bonds. As she uncuffed him, Naruto's arms came down above his head, limp.

Ino smiled as she was now able to put Naruto in control. "Naruto, lay me down, but dont seperate." Ino said. Naruto's body did just that, laying Ino down at the foot of the bed. Ino wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing him. "Pump me slowly Naruto-kun."

Naruto bit his quivering bottom lip as his body involuntarily begin to move back and forth slowly, forcing his cock in and out of Ino's hole. Now it was Ino's turn to bite her lip. "Uhm! Yeah Naruto, faster!"

Naruto complied, feeling his cum from earlier swish around in her butthole. Naruto looked down at where their bodies connected and saw the cum coating his cock. He pumped into Ino slowly, watching as his cum spewed out of her whole. "Ah, Ino!" Naruto moaned, not knowing he did.

Ino managed to smile within her pleasure contorted face. She began to thrust her ass back, timing the rythme of their thrust. She was frustrated by now, Naruto going slow and all. Ino couldnt take it and began whining. "Narutooo! Dont make love to my butt! Fuck me hard!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto's body drew back as 8 inches of cock left Ino's hole. As soon as she was about to breath, he thrusted foward, hard.

"AAH! Yeah Naruto! Fuck my butt!" Ino shouted as Naruto thrusted hard back and forth into her. Ino's ass and Naruto's cock were both an angry red. Naruto's mouth was opened and so was Ino's, both with their tounges hanging from their mouths. Naruto was panting as he plowed into Ino fast and hard.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Harder Naruto! Im almost there!" Ino shouted. And Naruto did, leaning his head down on Ino's and driving deeper than ever into her. Ino could have sworn she felt his cock poking her spine as she felt his balls slap against her butt hard. Naruto couldnt take it and came deep within her.

"Ino, its coming!" Naruto spoke, cock spurting hard into his captors hole. Ino her self came, spraying Naruto's belly with half a pint of her love juices.

"Fuck yeah! Oh thats good!" Ino spoke as she removed herself from Naruto's embrace. She flipped over on her stomach and reached back and jerked him off to her ass and pussy, enjoying the splash and the hotness of his cum coating her ass and pussy. When she was finished jerking, Naruto slightly fainted and fell onto her back, falling fast asleep. Ino's breast were pushed into the matress as Naruto's weight crashed upon her. Ino herself felt the fatigue and grabbed Naruto's arms, wrapping herself into them.

She sighed contently, smiling at her day. 'I cant believe it! I had sex with Naruto! In three holes! Wish I could gossip this, but people will probably not approve.' She snuggled up and pushed her ass back onto Naruto's cock, making him moan. She then figured to just let him sleep for a while. She herself was tired.

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

'Well, guess we gotta shower in the morning. This'll be the best shower ever!'


	7. Shower Time!

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Please review guys. ENJOY!**

As the morning set in, Ino's pretty eyes fluttered open as she squirmed under Naruto's hard abs and chest. She felt her back was slightly pushed into the matress, letting her know that she would have slight back ache from staying in that position that long. She also felt Naruto's hot breath blowing on the back of her neck. She smiled and imagined the image of him sleeping atop her back. It made her giggle as he was known to be a hard sleeper.

Ino reached back and grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm, pulling him off of her and to the side of the bed. As he landed onto the plush comfortor, Naruto instinctively grabbed ahold of the cover below him and shifted into it. He layed his head back and snored slowly, making Ino smile and lean forward, planting a kiss onto his open lips. Ino seperated, standing from her bed. She then made her way to her bathroom.

As Ino entered her pampered bathroom, she looked at the full body mirror and gasped as she saw her figure. She was practically covered in Naruto's cum! From her breast to her calf muscules, she had cum trailing down, cacked and dried. She moaned in realization. If she was younger, she'd probably say she looked like a slut. But seeing it now made her extremely wet.

Ino stopped looking at herself and walked over to the less carpeted area of the bathroom. She stepped towards the tub and shower and ran some warm/hot water into the tub. Not waiting for it to heat up more, Ino turned on the shower and walked into her room. As she approached the door, she gawked at the sight.

Naruto was laying back, mouth opened as drool trailed from his lips, hand fumbling his morning wood. He was moaning and it looked as if he was trying to push his cock back down. Ino blushed and licked her lips. She wanted some of him and had just remembered her thoughts this morning.

'Thats right. We do have to shower today!' Ino thought excitedly as she smirked. She then put her hands in her seal of choice. "Body Control Jutsu!" As soon as she finished her jutsu, Naruto flinched in his sleep-like state. Ino then walked to him and stood in his face. She leaned forward and planted a kiss onto Naruto's lips, sliding her tounge into him. Naruto moaned into her mouth, biting lightly at Ino's soft tounge. Ino moaned and removed the covers from his body, climbing atop him. She then began to feel him up and grind into him, loving every moan she got from him.

Ino then began to extend her tounge into Naruto's throat, bouncing her head up and down as she heard Naruto choke on her sensual tounge. She nearly came at the sensation. As she was about to fuck him again, she realized that she had the water running and that a shower was still in order. She reluctantly rose off of Naruto and stood up, grabbing his cock and squeezing hard. And sure enough, Naruto woke up.

Naruto shot out of the bed in pleasure and pain as he felt a hand squeezing his warm, hard cock. "Uumm! What the hell!?" He screeched. Morning wood was already painful. Why did someone have to grab it so hard? He then realized it was a naked Ino. She was smirking and jerking his cock slowly.

"Wow Naruto. Your morning wood is red already. We havent even fucked yet." Ino stated, more like a person who lived with Naruto, not like a person who practically molested him the day before. She was proud at the look of surprise on Naruto's face. "Oh. Im sorry. Good morning Naruto-kun." Ino said, realizing she didnt even greet him yet.

Naruto didnt even register what she said as his erection grew longer and longer by the second. He then realized what she was doing and moved to grab at her hand. "Stop!" Ino yelled. Naruto's body acted upon her words due to the jutsu and stopped moving.

"Ino, please not again! You already had me one night! Can I go now!? Naruto asked, face contorted in anger. Ino smiled slightly at his cute, childish anger, happy she was going to fuck him again.

"Oh but Naru-kun, we still need a shower. Now get up and pick me up so that we can get clean." Ino said slightly pouty. Naruto's body obeyed her words and stood up, holding his hands below her ass and neck, picking her up bridal style. Ino kissed his pouting lips and hugged around his neck. "Lets get to the bathroom right away. I wanna make sure im clean enough to eat." Ino said blushing, also making Naruto do an angry blush.

Naruto walked to the bathroom as Ino nipped lightly at his neck. He moaned as he entered the steaming bathroom. Ino then hopped out of Naruto's arms and grabbed his hard cock. She pulled him into the shower as she pushed aside the shower curtain. Naruto moaned as Ino was tugging him along by his cock, making pre-cum leak onto her wrist. As they entered the shower, Ino turned the head up and aimed it at the both of them.

Naruto and Ino moaned in unison as the water washed over their bodies. The water slowly washed away the cum that was on Ino's breast and legs. She let it slide down her body and grabbed a loofa and a bottle of peach scented body wash. She watched as Naruto was grunting, probably trying to undo her jutsu on him. She smiled as she poured a lot onto the now wet loofa.

"Wanna get nice and clean for me, dont you Naruto-kun?" Ino said, rubbing the soapy, wet loofa onto Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as Ino trailed down his body with the loofa, cleaning his chest and his stomach. She then got to her knees and looked at him seductively as she jerked his cock with soap.

"Ino, please!" Naruto spoke as he moaned under her soft hands, actually trying to hold back cumming as he saw Ino biting her lip and jacking him at a moderate pace. Her breast swayed as she did so. She lifted the loofa and began to scrub at his balls and cock, enjoying his moans of pleasure.

"You like that Naruto-kun? Huh? Like watching my soft breast jiggle as I jerk your cock? Wanna spray me with all your baby batter? Wanna watch me eat it?" Ino spoke sexily, knowing how to get him off. And boy was she right. Naruto's thighs twitched as he let forth a torrent of pearly cum, spraying all over Ino's chest and face, even into her hair.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Naruto moaned as spurt after spurt of cum splashed onto Ino's pretty, smiling face. Ino was loving every minute of it. She had her mouth open and was trying to guzzle it all down her tight throat, failing miserably. She only drunk down a third of the cum that shot her throat, making her actually quite successful. She swallowed and jerked slowly at his cock, draining the last couple of shots from him.

She stood up, licking some off of her breast. "Why does your cum taste like pudding? It actually makes sucking you off very enjoyable Naruto-kun." Ino said to a sleepy-lusted Naruto, marvelling at his cock as it barely went down any. She then smiled and held out the loofa, mking sure it had lots of soap on it first. "Your turn to wash me up. And make sure to clean me out as well." Ino said, blushing.

Naruto's hand shot forward due to the jutsu and grabbed the loofa. His body moved and began to scrub at Ino's with the loofa. Ino moaned and grabbed Naruto's head. She pushed his head down and made him get to his knees. Naruto's body complied as it raised the loofa and made him rub at her breast, making Ino moan as she humped her twat into Naruto's bottom lip.

"Mmm Naruto! Lower! Clean my dirty pussy! Clean it good!" Ino moaned, grabbing his hand and pushing it lower. Naruto's body did so, wiping away slowly at Ino's tight pussy. Ino moaned as she felt his fingers slightly dig into her lips. She watched as he cleaned her cum and slight blood coated snatch as he dabbed away at it. She then turned her back to him and bent over, looking back at him. "My ass holds your cum as well. Wanna help me with that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Ino, let me go! I wont tell anyone so please!" Naruto begged as his hand shot out and began to clean Ino's cum-cacked ass expertly. Ino didnt register his words as she had a mini orgasm the minute Naruto washed at her bundle of nerves on her backdoor. Ino had always thought that only sluts liked anal. She then reconsidered as she felt why she even did it to herself in the first place.

"FUCK NARUTO! DONT STOP! KEEP RUBBING!" Ino screamed as she rubbed her clit furiously. Naruto kept rubbing, making Ino's ass cleaner than clean. As she reached her orgasm, Ino seperated from Naruto. She took the shower head and quickly began to rinse herself. She then rinsed Naruto and put the shower head back on its stand. She turned and put her hands on the wall of the tub, tooting her ass out to Naruto. "Mount me Naruto-kun! Fuck a hole in me!" Ino yelled as she shook her ass at him.

Naruto's body moved behind Ino and his cock touched her pussy lips. His body slowly moved forward. Ino, feeling angry at his actions, pushed her ass back hard and inserted him into her tight heat.

"OOOH!" They both moaned as Naruto hit Ino's womb hard. Ino's eyes rolled as he bottomed out in her. Naruto's body, still obeying Ino's command, gripped her hips and began to pound into her, despite the heavy amount of fatigue it was having. Naruto's balls smacked at Ino's clit as he pounded into her hard and fast, trying its best to give her the utmost pleasure.

Ino was having a field day. Mondays were usually a drag for her, yet she woke up with a cock the size of a whole salami embedded into her womb, making her juices squirt out and trail her legs. "Naruto, your so deep! You're bruising my pussy! Please, make it hurt! Make it cum all over you!" Ino moaned out, trying not to sound like a whore but realizing she couldnt.

Naruto also was in a world of pleasure. His cock was spurting pre-cum into her hitting at her womb. He felt faint and almost fell down. Sensing this, Ino grabbed both his hands and pulled them over her shoulder. She then stepped back and slammed Naruto against the wall.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as Ino pushed her ass against him and him against the wall. She then began slamming back her ass, pounding onto Naruto's soon to be bruised intersection. Naruto and Ino cried out as she slammed her ass onto him.

"Oh fuck Naruto! Im cumming!" Ino screamed as she released wave after wave of cum onto Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned very loud as he came as well all inside of Ino. Ino was screaming as she felt painfully hard spurts of cum batter her womb. She slumped her and Naruto to the tub floor, moaning as she felt the pain turn to pleasure. She reached her hand and turned off the water, laying back onto Naruto. Naruto himself was fast unconcious.

Ino moaned and sighed as she felt Naruto go limp inside her. She layed her head back, content. Then, as she finally was about to drift to sleep, the bell of the shops door rung. Ino's eyes shot open. She listened carefully.

"Ino! Its Sakura! Why'd ya leave the door unlocked!?" Sakura shouted upstairs. Ino paled. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' Ino shouted as she sat up.

**I'd like to thank everyones support of the story. I also have something to get off of my chest. Please dont read if its not you.**

**God-ShadowEx100. I hope you die of a terrible death. Your racist review was so fucking angering. I looked up info about you as well from other authors. You have fucked up there stories as well. But it ends now. I know where you live and your name. Like what the fuck is wrong with you! You say you hate gay people on your profile, yet you called all the fellow authors limp-dicked faggets. You sound suspect of homosexuality yourself. Did mommy suck the mean mans dick and kiss you goodnight? Or did daddy touch you in the wrong places? I dont know. All I know is this: We know who you are 23 year old Austin John Clark of Indiana, birth date 09/06/1990, and we got your address. Though you blocked me from PM with you, ill find a way. Ill never forget either. And when we meet, which we will, I hope you hold true to having two AR-15's with you. 'Cause if not, we're both going to hell. Me later than you. Ill see to it. You messed with the wrong muthafucka, muthafucka!**

**And to the people reading, please no reviews on it. I spent 3 hours searching his history and his home while punching the shit out of a body bag filled with sand. I dont wanna talk about it.**


	8. Blonde Love!

**Sup guys! Me again, with another chapter. Im sorry if it seems rushed, but im not finished with this story for a while. So please, ENJOY!**

Sakura casually made her way up the stairs, knowing Ino was in the shower at this time. As she made her way to the top of the steps, Sakura saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. Knowing Ino would probably be wrapped in a towel by now, Sakura pushed the door open. What she saw astounded her.

"What the fuck!?" Sakura screamed as she laid her eyes upon the scene in front of her.

It was Ino, laying in the tub, her hair trying to cover something blonde. Sakura couldnt believe it. Was it what she thought it was?

"Ino, what the hell are you doing with my peach-scented body wash!? I was sure I took it home last month!" Sakura yelled, pointing to the blonde bottle behind her blonde friend.

Ino let out a sigh of relief at the realization that Sakura couldnt see Naruto up under her. The poor boy was depleted of energy, probably due to not having any breakfast. She layed her head back more, enjoying the feel of Naruto's breath on her neck. She didnt want Sakura to get involved in her and Naruto's affairs, yet she always told her friend everything. And what would Sakura care, she rejected Naruto more than she rejected Lee, which was almost every day.

"Oh yeah Sakura, you left it after your stay a while ago. You can get it back if you want it." Ino said, not really caring for it.

Sakura raised her fist. "Hell yeah! The guy at the counter of the hospital loves it!" Sakura said, talking about her recently developed crush. She had met the guy a few months ago and had found him highly attractive; her and most of Konoha anyway. All she did was talk of the guy, always blowing Ino and Naruto off so that she could try to catch the guy and date him. Ino had been so lonely not being with her pink-haired friend. And Naruto was going to be a definant replacement.

Ino sighed and looked over at Sakura. "Okay forehead, you can have it back. But as you can see, im trying to soak, so take it and we will talk later." Ino said, throwing Sakura's body wash at her. Sakura caught it and sneered.

"Whats with kicking me out so soon? Dont you wanna hang out for a while today?" Sakura asked, sniffing in the incredible scent of her peach-scented bodywash. The smell made her skin collect goosebumps. It was just that good.

Ino pulled the curtains back a little more, covering her hair a little more. "Sakura, give me about two hours and we can hang out okay?" Ino said, wanting to get rid of her friend as fast as possible. She loved Sakura, but the girl was always invading her privacy.

"Okay Ino-pig. But hurry up, we have to meet up with Naruto. I asked him last night if he wanted to hang out, but he was too busy moving his stuff to someone elses house. Something about remodeling his apartment." Sakura said, walking to the stairs. She then looked back and smiled at Ino. "Ya know, I think I love him a little. But hey, we'll talk about it later."

Ino jumped up at those words. Before she could ask Sakura what she meant, Sakura was gone. Ino sighed. 'Great, now she loves Naruto.' She thought sarcastically. And speaking of Naruto...

**An Hour Later**

Ino was in the kitchen, stirring up some rice and black pepper chicken, of which she made herself. She learned to make it from her mother, who said that food made a man want to be all over you. She smiled as she whipped it up on the stove, happy she made enough for about 7 people, knowing Naruto had 6 stomachs.

As she hummed to herself and turned the stove off, she heard something in the living room. Something that sounded like labored breathing and panting. She brushed it off as quickly as it came, knowing that Naruto was sleep on her bed. She drooled a little as the image of him fumbling his morning wood made her a little horny. She turned the water of the sink on, trying to wet a napkin so that she could dab her forehead with it. Thoughts of Naruto always made her hot and sweaty, and she wanted to avoid another shower.

But as soon as she bent over to turn the water off, she felt hands grab her waist, pulling her back. Her ass collided onto a hard, firm body, also making her pussy rub against something hard and long.

"What the hell!?" Ino yelled. She turned to see who it was that was grabbing onto her. What she saw shocked her. It was Naruto. Naked. With a hard cock! Ino gasped at the man. His eyes looked angry and lustful, nose crinkled up as his lips made a snarl.

"Naruto honey, what are you doing?" Ino asked in a seductive voice. She didnt know what his sudden change of mood was, but she liked it.

Naruto pulled Ino's waist back unto his crotch harder, also grabbing her ponytail with his right hand. "I heard her say it." He spoke, voice showing anger.

Ino moaned as her head was forced back and her ass followed suit. "Say what?" She groaned, loving the sudden change of domination.

Naruto let go of Ino's waist with his left and grabbed the hem of her cotton purple shorts with it, pulling it down her thick thighs, which stretched her shorts around them. Ino moaned as the cool air met her exposed pussy lips, seeing as though she didnt wear any panties. Naruto continued to pull them down, pulling past her calf muscles and also her ankles until they pooled around her feet. Her ass was now smushing Naruto's cock between them, his head poking her pussy lips.

"I heard Sakura say she loved me. That-that bitch! All this time and now she finally admits it! And it had to be the day after I lost my virginity! Which wasnt to her of all people!" Naruto said as he picked up his heavy cock, lining it up against Ino's warm pussy lips.

Ino moaned as she felt his large meat rod began to massage her lips. She knew what Naruto was talking about, but it was hard to think when you are about to be fucked over your family's sink. "Naruto, why dont you-"

Ino was cut off by Naruto. "Shut the hell up! You and that bitch probably planned this together, so that you and I would be the reason that im not with Sakura! Well, fuck her! Ill just forget her! And you, taking my virginity without consent! How dare you!" Naruto screamed as he plunged forward, burying his cock into Ino's womb on the first thrust.

"YAAAAAA!" Ino screamed as she came around Naruto's cock, squeezing the large member like a vice. Naruto moaned as she came onto his cock, but continued to plow forward, pounding Ino's pussy. Ino grabbed onto the counter as Naruto gripped her hips and pulled her hair, fucking her cunt into the counter. "Fuck, fuck yeah Naruto!" Ino moaned out, enjoying the dominance along with the thrust that was exerted unto her.

Naruto began to lean down unto Ino's back, pushing his finger down to pinch and pull at her clit. "You guys had me all figured out huh!? You took my first time and my thoughts of marriage with Sakura! Both of you did!" Naruto shouted into her ear as his cock battered her womb, balls slapping her ass.

Ino tried to speak as moans and tears of pleasure escaped her eyes. She wanted Naruto to continue to fuck her roughly, but she also wanted to correct him. "N-Naruto-kun! Sakura had-oh kami-had nothing to do with us! I swear!" She got out, feeling her ass and pussy bruising from constant thrust.

Naruto lifted Ino's left leg, instincts leading him on. He placed her leg on his shoulder, enjoying the room he had to fuck her with as well as her flexibility. He then began to plow harder than before, looking at how much her juices squirted out of her stuffed twat, spraying onto the rug below. As he plowed her, Ino's breast bounced up, nipples hard and ready to poke through her shirt.

Ino noticed Naruto's line of sight and her left arm to lift her shirt up, making her breast pop out. She grabbed the nipple of her left breast and pulled at it, pinching it and making her moan louder. She then lifted it up, placing it in her mouth, sucking it even though Naruto was pounding the breath out of her.

"Fuck Ino! You are so fucking hot! You are going to melt me if you keep squirting hot liquid like that!" Naruto said into Ino's ear, pounding her butt red.

"Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me hard! Sakura doesnt deserve this! She doesnt love you like I do!" Ino screamed, pounding right back at him.

Naruto stopped as soon as she said this. He grabbed her leg and took it off his shoulder. He then seperated slightly, giving Ino room to turn around. "Naruto, why'd you stop!?" Ino yelled as she turned to see Naruto looking at her, a sad expression on his face.

Naruto looked into Ino's eyes. "Ino, did you just say y-you-" Naruto began, only to be silenced as Ino kissed him hard, driving his body back and into the table. She then seperated from his lips.

"Naruto, I dont know what the fuck is wrong with Sakura, but I love every part of you. I love you so much Naruto." Ino spoke, turning her and Naruto around, laying her back onto the table. She then pulled Naruto up to her, inserting his cock back into her tight twat. "Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me hard!" Ino squealed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto was at a lost for words, but instantly began to thrust hard, cock pounding her already bruised womb. "I-I love you too Ino!" Naruto screamed, emotions clouding his mind. He wrapped his arms around her back and began to pound hard and fast into her. He felt her pussy tighten upon his constant pounding again. Ino wrapped her legs around him like a vice, burying his cock into her harder.

The two moaned out there pleasure to the world. Naruto crawled upon the table along with Ino. He then began to fuck his cock into her tight pussy, taking her breath away as he punched constantly at her womb.

"Yeah Naruto! Pound my pussy! Cum in my pussy! Do to me what no one has ever gotten from you! What Sakura could never get from you!" Ino moaned, thrusting back onto Naruto's cock. She was close to tears herself. She had finally found someone, and he loved her back.

Naruto felt Ino's pussy tighten, if possible. "Ino, im gonna-"

"Yes, cum Naruto! Cum in me, Naruto-koi!" Ino yelled, her honey pot ready to explode.

And cum Naruto did. He sprayed Ino's contorting womb with the largest amount of cum he ever shot in his life, overriding Ino's orgasm as he came and came, cum dripping from the table and pooling onto the floor. Naruto joined Naruto in a symphony of moans and grunts as they released their juices, panting and spooning for a while.

Ino leaned up and grabbed Naruto's face, kissing him passionately. She then seperated, laying back and pulling Naruto with her. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She said, holding him tightly.

Naruto layed his head on her breast, breathing starting to calm down. "I love you too, Ino Yamanaka." Naruto spoke, holding Ino tightly. The two was about to drift asleep, until they heard a voice.

"Why?" The voice said softly, making the two look at the kitchen entrance. It was Sakura, who looked to be a ghost as she witnessed her two best friends embracing, having seen them making love on the table from the moment Ino had Naruto against the table.

Ino looked on in shock. "S-Sakura!?"

**STAY TUNED GUYS! And also, thanks for the reviews from the earlier chapter. I have found a solution to my problem and feel much better. Thanks!**


	9. Confrontation and Comfort

**Hey guys! Im so so so so so sorry for leaving the site for a while. I truly am. But hey, im back and readier than ever! Please review as well. Well, ENJOY!**

Sakura stared at Naruto with a sad and angry expression. Her legs were crossed as she leaned back onto Ino's sofa, not able to stop staring at her teammate and bestfriend. Naruto was currently trying to avoid eye contact with her, eating his black pepper chicken and rice slowly. Sakura herself had barely even touched her food, staring at the young man she called friend. She had to admit it to herself, he was gorgeous. Spiky blonde locks shielded his eyes from her view, and with no shirt on either. Sakura found it hard to eat when your friend had the abs of a god, rendering you a fish without water.

Naruto looked at her briefly for a second, biting his lower lip nervously. Sakura saw this and blushed heavily, trying not to take the seductive look wrong but failing miserably. She stared him down, enjoying the view of him. She didnt have the courage to actually talk to him about him and Ino's love. The ordeal actually brought a couple of tears to her eyes.

As she was thinking about her blonde friend, Ino walked into the living room, breakfast in her hand. As she walked past the two, Sakura looked into her friends eyes, an angry expression on her face. Ino seemed to look back the same way, angry that her and Naruto couldnt love without interference of any kind.

Ino walked over to the sofa where Naruto resided, sitting down and laying her head slightly onto Naruto's naked shoulder. She scooted closer to him, looking at Sakura the whole time. Sakura grew red with anger as Naruto seemed to fall into Ino's body, their bodies supporting each other. Naruto averted his eyes from Sakura's, looking away from her as she stared them down harshly. Sakura's heart began to pound with envy and anger, angry that Ino took away her object of affection. Again.

"Well what the hell is going on here!?" Sakura finally yelled, angry that they were acting like she wasnt here. "Naruto, Ino! Why the hell are you two together!?" She screamed, staring evilly at the two.

Naruto and Ino acted indifferently, eating their food like she wasnt talking to them.

"Ino, why are you with Naruto!? Why the hell is it that as soon as I leave and come back, you two are fucking on your table, e-embracing!?" Sakura screamed. She could probably take it if they were fucking for pleasure, but for love!? It was infuriating!

Ino looked back at her friend. "What the hell does it matter to you? Naruto is just a "dobe who doesnt know what no means" to you Sakura, as you so put it. Not like you have feelings for him or anything." Ino spoke smugly, kissing Naruto's sensetive neck, making him moan.

Sakura stood up swiftly and hard, almost knocking over the table in front of her. "Shut the hell up! You know damn well that I have feelings for him! Naruto, why the hell do you let her do this to you!?" Sakura screamed, anger clouding her vision that Naruto was so submissive to Ino's will.

Naruto looked at Sakura, angry that she felt she could just ask questions about a relationship that had absolutely nothing to do with. "Sakura-chan, what do you care about me and Ino dating? I thought that you wanted the guy at the hospital, or at least Sasuke-teme. Why come for me all of a sudden, making me feel bad about the fact that I finally have someone after all these years?" Naruto asked with a bit of anger that his new relationship would be halted by Sakura. He really wanted her to leave so he could spoon with Ino some more.

Sakura looked at Naruto shocked-like. She didnt expect him to just brush her off, let alone hit her with logic she already knew about. "So thats what you two feel about my disagreeing on this, huh?" Sakura asked softly. She looked downcast, looking sad.

"Im afraid so Sakura. I dont know how to tell you this, but you're late. Naruto is long gone now and you still try to get him back!? Why cant I have the guy for once Forehead!? First you proclaim Sasuke over me and now Naruto!?" Ino shouted, standing up and fuming.

Sakura snorted at Ino's comment, thinking of how laughable the girls words were. "So you're still stuck on the teme huh? I thought this was about you and Naruto being together, not a so called crush?" Sakura said to Ino, standing up. Before Ino could talk, Sakura put her hands up defensively, smiling. "Its okay you two. I wish no ill will upon your relationship. I just hope you have a good explanation to tell to Hinata and Ayume. They will most likely be angry with this relationship of yours." She spoke, walking to Naruto.

When Sakura reached Naruto she extended her arms and wrapped them around him tightly, much to Ino and Naruto's surprise. Sakura leaned forward more, hugging Naruto tightly. "To think that you've actually found someone. Man Naruto you are very lucky." Sakura said, pulling back. She then walked over to Ino and looked at her. Slowly though, she rose her hand to shake with Ino. Ino looked suspicious, only to slowly raise her hand as well, grasping Sakura's. The two shook hands for a while, until Sakura walked closer to Ino, embracing her friend in a hug.

"We've gotta stop fighting over cuties ya know." Sakura said, making Ino smile and Naruto blush. "It makes the friendship fade away." Sakura finished, stepping away from her friend and walking over to get her coat from the rack. When she got it, she put it on and walked to the door, before finally leaving the house, leaving the clinging of the bells as her proof of leaving.

Naruto didnt know what to feel at the moment. He was relieved that Sakura gave them the space they needed, yet he was distraught over one thing. "Hinata and Ayume likes me!? How did this happen!?" He asked Ino, hoping she wouldnt be mad that more than one person wanted him as well. He never knew the girls feelings and he didnt expect to find out while in the presence of his lover.

Ino sighed at her new boyfriend and walked over to him, straddling his waist and kissing his lips softly. "Naruto, its okay. I dont know how you feel since this is so sudden to you, but I can say that they're probably not the only ones that likes you. Being liked is a very hard thing. You have to choose and worry about their feelings and such. But now you wont do it alone because you are mines, right?" Ino finished, reaching for her robes tie.

Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at Ino's hands. They were fumbling with her tie and he really wanted to see his prize. Not being able to control himself, Naruto reached forward, ripping Ino's purple tie in half as he wrapped his arms around her naked waist, pulling her closer as he attacked her lips with a kiss. Ino moaned as his tounge pushed into her mouth and swirled around her orfice, grinding his hips into hers, his erection rising rapidly.

Ino took off her robe quickly, bathing in her naked glory. She reached down and grabbed Naruto's pants, untying the strings and pulling the pants down, Naruto assisting by lifting his hips. His pants came to his ankles, making him kick them off his feet. Ino smirked at the blondes hastyness, quickly smashing her lips onto his as she took her lovers cock and rubbed her clit with it, moaning and grinding into him.

Naruto smirked and pushed his hips into hers hard, making her cry out in anger as his cock penetrated her hard, making Ino forget her anger at his sudden entrance quickly. Naruto grabbed both of Ino's soft fleshy mounds and began to grind against her, signaling her to began to bounve him. Ino smirked as she began to bounce onto him softly, his cock hitting her womb hard, which seemed to become a habit for the two.

"My gosh Naruto! Can you stay away from my womb for one session!?" Ino asked, leaning her body to his, body getting weak from the pleasure of a soft-core womb fucking. Naruto got the hint and grabbed his girlfriends hips. He then lifted her up until Ino gasped as she was off his cock.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Ino pouted as her body was suspended in the air, above Naruto's spear-like cock. And then in one painful looking manuever, Naruto speared his cock into Ino hard, literally puncturing her womb. The pleasure was so great that Ino had a delayed reaction to the cock embedded into her tight twat.

Naruto felt Ino convulsing hard around his cock, her tounge sticking out of her mouth like a zombie. Naruto grunted and tried not to cum, looking at Ino in worry. "Ino-hime?"

And then, as her juices coated the boys intersection, Ino's delayed reaction caught up with her. "AAAAAAAWWWWWHHH!" She screamed, body twitching and flailing like she was having a very bad seizure. Naruto looked at her, worried he had really hurt her because a lot of blood was pumping through Ino's warm pussy, making it look extremely swollen. Her clit lifted up, only for a trail of her juices to squirt from the upper part of her pussy into Naruto's belly button.

Ino's arms and legs throbbed and flailed violently, like Naruto had struck a nerve in her pussy that controlled her actions. "Nngh! Naruto!" Ino cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She wrapped her throbbing arms around her lovers neck hard, her toes curling as she expierienced the devil of all orgasms; **Chien-gata Han'no.**

Ino kicked and screamed as she embraced him, his cock squished within her tight walls as he came a second later, cum pounding her womb as he screamed out. "Uugh! Ino!" Naruto screamed out as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He was a little scared at her reaction to his ultra thrust in which he named shortly after preforming it.

Ino finally calmed down as she stop contracting and spilling juices onto her boyfriend, cum drenching him and the sofa. Her orgasm hurt like hell and pleasured like hell, rendering her in purgatory. She was still weary from the orgasm amd was tired. She finally came to about a minute later, head and lips caressing her lovers neck.

"My kami Naruto! What did you do to me!?" Ino asked, lifting her head up and panting into his open lips. She was in so much after-pleasure that her pussy twitched each time her heart beat.

Naruto looked at her and frowned a little. "I was trying something out. Sorry Ino-hime." Naruto said solemnly, head downcast. Ino just stared at him in awe, suddenly seeing something new in her boyfriend. Ino dismounted her boyfriend and grabbed his hand as she stood up, pulling his hands. Naruto stood up, letting Ino lead the way. "Where are we going Ino-hime?" Naruto asked as she led him into a room behind the counter of the flowershop.

Ino said nothing, only pushing the door open and flicking on a switch, revealing ceiling lights that light down light upon a large garden with flowers of different colors. It was beautiful to Naruto, the smell of hundreds of flowers hitting his nose instantly. Ino led him down a row of flowers with pink tinged colors. In the back of the garden was a room with a flower door. Ino took the handle and turned it, opening the door to show a room with lots of violet flowers making a flowerbed.

Ino took Naruto's hand and led him to the bed, pushing him onto it. Naruto fell onto the soft flowerbed, which suprisingly held his weight. Before he could sit up, Ino sat on his waist, holding his hands above his head.

"Naruto, this is the place where I was born." Ino spoke, sitting up from Naruto's chest. "It was where my mom and dad concieved me, and where I was born. On this exact bed. This is where I come when I want to be alone, or when I want to dream about my life in the future." Ino said, blushing at Naruto, who had a smile on his face. "And today I realized that, well... I wont have to dream anymore Naruto, because you're my future." Ino spoke.

Naruto opened his mouth wide and blushed at Ino's words, feeling heat come to his cheeks. Ino then leaned and kissed his lips. "So i'm gonna share this bed with you, like my mom did to my dad. This is where we will become one. Plus, I have to repay you fo the orgasm you gave me." Ino spoke, kissing Naruto's lips passionately.

Naruto hugged her as they embrace. He had to admit. He always had a thing for blondes.

**Stay tuned! Also, the next chapter starts of as a lemon.**


End file.
